rapheumets_wellfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of the Atai
[[Explore the Lore of Rapheumet|'Explore the Lore of Rapheumet']] The Book of the Atai by Erudar Veth Pothvordath Persepian Scholar of the Celestial Architects The Origins of the Atai From the Enchiridion of Creation compiled by the Pesepian scholar Erudar Veth Pothvordath, Aktna created first the elder architects “Aitu Ataru”. Nine elders were to govern the vastness of verse. They gave rise to the “Atai,” the sentinels. They were to oversee the complexities and govern by the law of the greater counsel. The elder built the celestial palace, “Ihan seiyomat” which housed the greater tribunal (Taelmoth) which was comprised of the Elders and the Atai which had governors (Adwa Ki) representing the vast species through the cosmos. Aktna then created nine beings to orchestrate the universe as they see fit, but they were to be bound by the Law of Creation. He first created two brothers. They became known as Soyumoth and Sainath Navrael. These two were different from the other nine as they were not forged from this dimension. It is said that Aktna went unto the Soemvrada, the immortals who existed through the multiverse. He first found the spirit Sul, a being of great power who lead many of the other immortals. He then came across a unique immortal; an avatar of light named Sya. Aktna took their spirits and bound them to the dimension of Sovael. Their bodies conflicted with the physical world and thus is why anomalies occur around them that is not natural to this realm. The name Soyumoth came from the word Sul and means “King of verse”. The name Sainath is a more complex derivative of Sya meaning light and nath meaning to protect. The other seven would be forged from the breath of Aktna himself. Eyu Na, Nathna Aduwafal, Sotath Shal, Orthrat Xael, Iea Xael, Ashna fal, Vortuk Udaa. Each one which unique abilities which preserve or Govern the universe. In the early universe, the spoken and written methods of communication were nonexistent. These being convey thought and will through their comprehension of the medium throughout the multiverse. Energy and information can be conveyed through using the Eta to share complete experiences. It was not until the first mortals were created that written and spoken language became, thus a standard in terminology to express key roles throughout Sovoel. The natural habits of the Atai are a bit of a mystery. The anatomy of the sentinels varies in accordance to the environments in which they work with. Many sentinels can change their anatomical make up to adjust to the vast array of environments. Many who stay close to Ihan Seiyomat (the sector in which the Atai inhabit) tend to have a lighter skin pigment (with the exception of the elders in which their anatomies are a bit different). There are male (SeI) and female (aiya) Ataian’s. It is believed that the Atai can procreate though it is much regulated in the hierarch of Ihan Seiyomat and very rare. There are some stories in which speculate that sentinels have procreated with different mortals throughout the cosmos. Many of the offspring would express unique abilities which were documented as both beneficial and horrific in some cases. They are sometimes referred to as demigods due to their supernatural abilities. A Ataian is bound to the “Law of Creation” set by Aktna. If a sentinel disregards the Law of Creation, which is a set of standards to the engagement and preservation of the principles of the universe, they would be banishment to Xol Ta Uru, the dark realm. The celestial palaces of Ihan Seiyomat Ihan Seiyomat is the realm in which the life stream enters the physical world. This is where the essence of Aktna resides. The Atai build their cities around the nexus of Aktna. No mortals can enter Ihan Seiyomat without forfeiting their life force. The “lesser” seintinels cannot enter the Gates of Azure which is the central most point of Ihan Seiyomat which leads to the Life stream. Ihan Seiyomat does not reside in the realm of Sovael (the physical dimension of the Atai) though it is connected. Mortals can see from a distance the realm’s luminescent manifestation though the energetic properties of space-time distort due to the change from the physical world “Ovo” and the spiritual world “Eta”. There is a point which ambassadors from the physical worlds can journey to without succumbing to death. Aidura Mar is the great city that lies on the foremost entrance of Ihan Seiyomat in which the Counsel resides. Ihan Seiyomat is comprised in 9 palaces. 1-The palace of the ethereal (unknown what happens here). 2-The palace of wisdom (called Oseus Mar, the city of Odeus) houses the Library of Odeus. 3-The eastward palace, governs warfare and dominion over mortal engagement. This palace also houses Taelmoth, the greater counsel. 4- The palace of Aidura Mar, regulates mortal affairs and asserts dominion and planning throughout the cosmos 5-9 These palaces are branches of the palace of Aidura Mar which handle the vastness and variations of mortal actions. These palaces also house the Adwa Ki or Ataian govenors The star maps are broken into sectors, to date there is 17,300, 496,212 sectors which are named by local intelligence and monitored by sector ambassadors who report to regional governors. For every 100,000 sectors is a governing body. These are regional governors which are called Ki Dar. Regional governors report to one of the 4 palaces (5-9) which are governed by the Adwa Ki. (Place or city -mar, governing deities-ki, Generals/war-na) The Hierarchy In the hierarchy of the Atai there exist many factions which serve to preserve and protect the laws of Sovael. Elder Architects (Atu Ataru) Sentinels (Atai) Army (Utar) Special military units Vall Utar Celestial Fleet (Ovoetath Utar) Explorers (Xyai Mons) Govenors (Adwa Ki, Ki Dar) Ataian workers (Hyr Atai) Ataian Scholars (Pathax Dar) Ataian Armors: When the first architects were born unto Sovael, their physical form rebelled with their ethereal form. Like mortal allergies, the Aitu Ataru can have bouts of physical and ethereal complications that are visible in the physical dimension. As such, many of the Aitu Ataru and even a portion of the Atai use a special armor to help them cope with the physical and ethereal contrast. Some Atai as well as Aitu Ataru can manifest a atopic syndrome that can be characterized (by the Persepian medical counsel) as “Biotic Atopic Complex”. The Imbralic society recalls, during their first interactions witnessing their physical bodies dim, shake, dissolve into the air, and seeing flashes of light which seem to disorient the Atai. They called this syndrome “Lyrsith Pergshur” or simply Lyrs.